te amo
by 1-nanofate-forever-1
Summary: bueno este es un one shot de nanofate , es el primero que ago xD


9:00 pm

*_**aquí estoy nuevamente en mi cuarto en nuestro departamento con una botella en la mano , sí , estoy bebiendo , no es que me guste hacerlo pero…. por ella , por ella es que estoy así .. apuesto que cuando llegue me a regañar , ella ahora mismo debe de estar divirtiéndose con ese desgr… de yuuno, hoy los vi besándose ,eso me destrozo el corazón ***_

…FLASH BACK …...

*fate caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscaba a su mejor amiga y único amor de su vida , pero cuando la encontró se llevo una gran sorpresa , nanoha estaba siendo besada por yuuno scrya y ella no hacía nada , fate no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas y salir corriendo de ese lugar , quería puro irse a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto , pero no podía ya que todavía le quedaban como 3 horas más en la universidad , no tuvo más opción que irse a su salón y tratar de tranquilizarse , nanoha por otro lado sintió como si alguien los hubiera observado*

_**-fate cálmate no seas idiota, no llores**_*se decía mentalmente , mientras ponía sus manos en su cara estaba muy desesperada y dolida , no sabía cómo iba a mirar a nanoha sin ponerse a llorar*

-fate , amiga estas bien * preguntaba una castaña que se encontraba en puerta del salón *

_**-lo que me faltaba **_- si , solo que me sentía un poco mal , no te preocupes hayate *mintió*

-fate , eres una mentirosa *dijo su amiga acercándose a ella* - sé muy bien que estas mintiendo porque hacer rato te estabas riendo con nosotras *dijo hayate, aunque era muy bromista y le encantaba molestar a fate se volvía muy seria cuando una de sus mejores amigas estaba mal*

-no es nada grave solo que , enserio me sentía muy mal *su amiga sabía muy bien que le estaba mintiendo *

-y entonces porque lloras *dijo hayate*- …es por nanoha ,¿ verdad? * fate solo agacho la cabeza , su amiga lo tomo como un "si"* - fate que paso , se pelearon * fate negó con la cabeza* - se enojo contigo *fate seguía negando con la cabeza* - entonces? , fate si no me dices no podre ayudarte *decía su amiga preocupada*-…..te rechazo *hayate sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga . fate solo levanta la vista y niega con la cabeza nuevamente*- entonces?

-nanoha….esta….saliendo ..con ..yuuno *dijo con su vos quebrada , hayate por otro lado estaba en shock ,no se lo creía*

-¡que!, ¡con el hurón! ,eso no puede ser cierto * grito sorprendida*

-los acabo de ver besándose *dijo fate , recordando la horrible escena*

*en ese momento sonó la campana avisando que se había acabado la hora de descanso , los jóvenes tenían que regresar a su respectivas salas y luego de unos minutos apareció ella con su radiante sonrisa que desapareció al ver a fate*

-fate estas bien? *pregunto nanoha mientras se acercaba a ellas*

-_**no ***_ respondió mentalmente fate*

-sí, es solo que se sentía una poco mal *respondió hayate por su amiga* - ¿verdad , fate?

_**-mentira**_- sí , me sentía mal pero ya se me paso *dijo fate "sonriendo"*

-mmm *dijo nanoha no muy convencida pero decidió no preguntar mas*

*fate no podía mirar a nanoha porque cada vez que la miraba recordaba como nanoha besaba a yuuno , no lo podía soportar, así que trato lo más posible de evitar a nanoha . nanoha por otro lado estaba muy confundida por la actitud de su amiga ya que la evitaba mucho y no la miraba a la cara *

- rin rin *sonó la campana de salida*

-_**por fin sonó la maldita campana **_*pensaba fate furiosa , no podía seguir en ese lugar quería irse*

-fate , lo siento pero vas a tenerte que irte sola a casa , es que quede con yuuno en su casa para hacer un trabajo *dijo nanoha*

_**-**_ ….bueno entonces me voy *dijo fate seria y cortante dejando a una nanoha muy sorprendida ya que jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan fría*-_**fate que mie… te pasa porque le hablas de ese modo , ella no tiene la culpa , es tu culpa por enamorarte de tu mejor amiga***_se decía así misma*

*cuando llego a su departamento se fue directo a su cuarto y tiro todo lo que se cruzara en el camino estaba muy enojada consigo misma *

…fin del FLASH BACK…

*así fue como fate termino tomándose 4 botellas de cerveza . nanoha por otro lado no se podía concentrar en lo que hacía*

-_**me pregunto que le habrá pasado **_– nanoha -_** i si hice algo malo -**_ ¡nanoha! *un grito la saco de sus pensamientos*

-¡ha yuuno , me hablabas ¡*dijo nanoha sonriendo*

-te he estado llamando todo este tiempo *dijo el chico*- te encuentras bien , te noto un poco ida

-sí , es solo que me quede pensando nyahaha *rio nanoha*

-lo siento mucho *se disculpo es chico*

-¿he? , porque te disculpas , yuuno? *preguntaba nanoha confundida*

-es que de seguro estas así porque hoy día te bese … de verdad lo siento mucho , no volverá a ocurrir *dijo e chico muy avergonzado*

_**-.y si fate vio….¡o , no! ¡Entonces la silueta que vi hoy fue la de fate! **_- yuuno , lo siento pero debo irme, es que me acorde que tengo que hacer algo , y no , no te preocupes no se trata de eso *dijo nanoha parándose de donde estaba*

-pero…*pero no pudo continuar ya que nanoha se había salido como una bala de su casa . en otro lugar en una casa estaba una chica muy tomada*

-¡nanoha! ,hip. ¡porque hip., que tiene el que no tenga yo! –_**y todavía lo preguntas , el es un chico y tu una CHICA , eso es lo que tiene ***_le hablaba su vos interna* - ¡ya cállate! *en ese momento nanoha abrió la puerta de su departamento vio todas las luces apagadas , pensó que no estaba aquí pero escucho un gran sonido del cuarto de fate y se dirigió hacia el*

-fate estás aquí *dijo entrando al y prendiendo la luz , y vio todo destrozado , las cosas rotas , todo y en el suelo estaba ella estaba sentada en el suelo con 5 botellas de cerveza en el suelo , cada una de ellas estaba bacías , nanoha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo*

-fate ..que ocurrió aquí *dijo nanoha llevándose una mano a la boca , estaba muy sorprendida*

-he aquí mmm..nada hip , solo que ..hip ..le lli un retoque *dijo fate sonriendo , intento pararse pero esta se cae , nanoha intento ayudarla *

-fate , por dios que te paso , no puedes ni pararte *dijo acercándose a ella*

-¡no! *grito fate* -no te me acerques , yo puego sola *decía intentando nuevamente* - y dime hip ..como te fue ,hip..con el iyiota de tu novio *dijo cuando estaba de pie , tambaleándose*

-fate , por favor de que estás hablando , yuuno no es mi novio *decía nanoha acercándose a fate*

-cash *sonó una botella romperse , si , fate había tirado una botella hacia la pare ,cosa que asusto a nanoha*

-¡mentirosa! *grito fate* -¡yo te vi con él , te vi besándolo! *gritaba fate furiosa y llorando tirando otra botella hacia la pare *

-¡fateee! *grito nanoha llorando , por primera vez nanoha sintió miedo de ella , fate se le acerco con el seño fruncido , pareciera que la fuera a golpear , nanoha cerró los ojos fuertemente , pero solo sintió los dedos de fate secándoles las lagrimas*-fa..

-shhhh , no llores *dijo abrazándola* - perdóname , no quería hacerte llorar *las lagrimas de nanoha la hicieron reaccionar *- nanoha ..yo….. te…. Amo.. te amo y… aunque estés con el hurón …. Yo …

-fate es una tonta *interrumpió nanoha*- yuuno no es mi novio , es solo mi amigo …

-pero , yo te vi besándolo *decía fate*- vi como te besaba y tu no hacías nada *eso lo ultimo lo dijo con el seño fruncido *

-fate ,yuuno me beso a la desprevenida , me tomo por sorpresa y si te gusta andar mirando te hubieras quedado hasta el final *dijo nanoha*

…FLASH BACK…

*nanoha estaba en un laboratorio , estaba buscando algo que necesitaba *

-¡nanoha! , te estaba buscando *dijo un rubio que entro al laboratorio *

-si, en que puedo ayudare *dijo nanoha sonriendo*

-nanoha….yo..tu…quería saber….nanoha estoy enamorado de ti *dijo el chico muy sonrojado, nanoha estaba muy sorprendida*

-he..bueno..yo *decía nanoha pero fue interrumpida ya que el chico le robo un beso , nanoha estaba quieta , la tomo por sorpresa , pero luego de unos segundos lo empujo*- ¡yuuno! *grito nanoha enojada*

-lo siento , pero sabía que me ibas a rechazar , así que no lo pude evitar , yo sé muy bien que no sientes lo mismo que yo ya que tu estas enamorada de fate *dicho esto nanoha se ISO roja como un tomate –_**tan obvia soy **_*pensó nanoha*

…fin del FLASH BACK….

-entonces ustedes no son novios *dijo fate*

-eso es lo que te estaba tratando de decir pero tú no me escuchabas *decía nanoha*

-he, nanoha ….yo..lo..sien *pero no pudo seguir ya que nanoha la callo con un tierno beso*

-ya no importa , además yo también te amo ,fate *dijo nanoha sonriendo , fate por otro lado estaba llorando de felicidad*

-repítelo …por favor *suplico fate*

-TE *beso* -AMO*beso*-FA..*no pudo continuar ya que fate la agarro de la nuca para darle un beso como es debido , poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono , pero nanoha la detuvo*-fate necesitas ducharte *dijo nanoha rompiendo toda la atmosfera que se había formado*

-no quiero *dijo fate*

-pero fate ,hueles alcohol *dijo nanoha con el seño fruncido*

-está bien *dijo fate*-me voy a duchar

*fate se ducho con agua fría , salió y se puso pijama y se acostó en la cama*

-yo igual voy a tomar una ducha *dijo nanoha , dirigiéndose al baño*

*fate solo se quedo en la cama viendo el techo de su cuarto , cuando nanoha salió de la ducha fate se había quedado profundamente dormida*

-(suspiro)-fate mira lo que le asistes a tu cuarto *dijo nanoha sentándose en la cama de fate mirando el desastre que había hecho su amada*- que descanses *dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego irse , pero cuando se paró de la cama la detuvo una mano*

-no te vayas *decía fate*-quédate , aquí..conmigo *suplicaba , a nanoha se le dio una punzada en el corazón viéndola suplicar de esa manera*

-está bien pero vamos a dormir , necesitas descansar *dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios y acomodarse al lado de su fate, se estaban quedando dormidas hasta que fate*

-nanoha…vas a ser mi novia *pregunto fate de la nada*

-y todavía lo preguntas *decía nanoha abrazando a fate*-…claro que si , tontita *dijo riéndose por la cara que puso fate*- y ahora duérmete , mañana me tienes que ayudar a limpiar tu desastre *decía divertida mientras que fate estaba roja de la vergüenza*

-ok, buenas noches…mi amor *el corazón de nanoha se acelero al escucharla llamarla de esa manera*

-hasta mañana *dijo nanoha*

-…

-…..

-…..

-nanoha? *llamo nuevamente fate*

-si? *respondió esta*

-te amo *dijo fate para luego quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amada*

-yo también fate

Fin

Bueno la verdad no sé si está bien ya que soy nueva en esto xD…espero mejorar


End file.
